


November Warmth

by bookl0ver



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Don't copy to another site, Fever, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Second contribution to Ben Mitchell Week 2020"I don't care if I get sick, just let me cuddle with you."
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	November Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fever, illness (nothing serious) 
> 
> Ben looks after Callum whilst he's ill.

It was way too cold in here, the windows open wide and a fan blowing on the highest setting, in the middle of November. And yet still Callum lay on the bed, in only a pair of boxers, sweating. 

Ben snuggled deeper into Callum’s grey hoodie, watching his boyfriend shiver and groan quietly. He ached to cuddle him, hold him close and make him feel better but Callum had staunchly refused. “I don’t want you getting sick, Ben,” His sweet, selfless boyfriend had said when he pushed Ben away. 

That had been two days ago and Ben was getting worried and antsy. Bar lockdown, they’d never spent so much time together without touching. Ben had been relegated to nurse maid duties, Callum insisting that it wasn’t worth the risk of Ben catching whatever bug he had. 

“I’ve brought you more medicine Cal,” Ben said, Callum jumping at his voice. He might have been asleep, not that either of them could really tell. He was so dozy and subdued from the medicine as much as the illness. “And some water. I want you to drink it all for me, okay?” 

With a low whimper that Ben saw rather than heard, Callum shifted himself up to sit against the headboard. He smiled up at him weakly, taking the medicine and water and swallowing it down. 

“Thanks,” He said, voice gravelly with disuse. 

“You feeling any better?” Ben asked, perching on the bed and winced at the heat emitting from Callum’s forehead when he touched it. 

Callum shrugged. The glass of water was held against him, rolled between the soft mounds of his chest. Ben grinned at him, the motion so cute and perfectly Callum. 

“I feel alright, I’m just so hot,” Callum sighed. “And, I...” He looked down at the mattress. “Never mind.” 

“What?” Ben nudged him, shifting further on the bed to face Callum fully. “C'mon Cal, don’t hold out on me.” 

Despite how hot he was Callum’s face had been quite pale, but a flush crept up from his chest all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Cal-lum,” Ben sang, shuffling closer. Callum pushed at him, shaking his head. 

“Stay away, you’ll get sick,” He laughed. “I wanted to say that I just really want a cuddle, but I don’t want you to get poorly too.” 

If ever called on it, Ben would vehemently deny any knowledge of the noise he made, somewhere between a squeak and a gasp. He coughed awkwardly to clear his throat, placing a hand on Callum’s clammy shoulder. 

“Right, lay down you.” He ordered, pushing down on him, grinning slightly at the way he pliantly shuffled down the bed to lay looking up at Ben from under his messy fringe. God he was cute. He shuffled down after him, laying on his side to face him. 

“Ben no,” Callum whined. “You’re gonna get sick. I can’t deal with you when you’re sick.” 

“Oi!” Ben slapped gently at Callum’s arm in mock offense, shifting closer to loop his arm around him. “I don’t care if get sick, just let me cuddle with you, idiot.” 

Callum hummed, nodding in acquiescence and allowing his body to relax into his boyfriend’s. “When you act like a drama queen once you’re sick, I’m gonna remind you that you brought it on yourself.” He mumbled into Ben’s neck. 

“Cheeky sod, I’ve been waiting on you hand and foot for two days, and you insult me? I should -" 

He stopped as Callum’s snores reverberated through his chest, interrupting his words. With a soft chuckle he leant up to put his glasses on the side table and plant a kiss on Callum’s sweaty hair. 

Laying down fully he pulled Callum closer and let his eyes drift closed, Callum snuggling into him. 

“Sleep well babe. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always really appreciated. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
